


Whither the Fates Call

by StartingWithTheRidingCrop



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Army AU, Bottom John, Commission fic, Johnbastian, M/M, Top Sebastian, explicit rating for second part, honourable discharge Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/pseuds/StartingWithTheRidingCrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the cigarette had been ground into the dirt under the sole of Sebastian’s boot, he stood up and offered his hand out to John. John took it without having to think twice, using Sebastian’s grip to pull himself up from his seat and he paused in front of the man. The toes of their boots were almost touching and one gentle shove would have brought them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A commission fic for the lovely [martinfreethebooty](http://martinsdong.co.vu/) with the most perfect Johnbastian prompt with [moriartysteagirl](http://moriartysteagirl.tumblr.com/) as my lovely beta :)

The most anyone ever really expects from being sent on tour with the army is hot sun, sand and plenty of things that would stay with a person forever. Sights no one should ever see; blood drying in the sand and turning black, innocent lives being destroyed and innocent lives being lost, sometimes at your own hands. 

No one really ever expects to find someone they feel an unbearably strong connection to, someone who ended up feeling the same way. Someone you could talk to and laugh with, even someone you would end up falling for head over heels and you would want no one else until you could have them.   
However, Sebastian Moran ended up with just that, something he never expected (or necessarily even wanted). It wasn’t that he thought himself above relationships, he just never felt the need to be with anyone; of course he tended to his urges when he had to, women and men alike, but that was about it. 

Sebastian would never call them back or get in contact again, thought he was at least kind enough to make sure they knew not to get their hopes up and he was smart enough not to give out his contact details so they couldn’t get in touch with him.   
This was why he was finding it more than confusing that he was already thinking about keeping in contact with this man, so far they had only spent a few days together, both of them ending up stationed in Afghanistan for different reasons thought they were both in the same living quarters with a few other men. 

He wasn’t really expecting to get along with too many of the men there, they tended to be over cautious with how they interacted with someone who ranked much higher than them but this army doctor had no qualms about it at all.   
Typically colonels didn’t work as a field commander but Sebastian was adamant he would continue to work it he field after achieving the higher rank, he felt at home in the midst of things, knowing he could do more. Also he tended to hate the hoity toity pricks that ‘ran everything’ behind the scenes, so this was why he was sharing a tent and ended up meeting the man that was an anomaly, John Watson.   
John had specialised in the medical area of service and already had himself a reputation as one of the best doctors anyone could possibly have. He was calm and dependable under pressure, he could improvise and notice things other couldn’t, the doctor had saved more men than Sebastian could count and he held John in high regard for that alone.

Further respect was soon developed for John when he started talking to Sebastian, it started off as the occasional friendly greeting which tended to happen when your bed were next to each other but a couple of days later they started to talk properly.  
It had been a long day; all of the men were tired after... well they were doing a simple scout of a nearby village where some activity had been reported by an anonymous tip. Both Sebastian and John were wary, of course it paid to be wary to keep yourself alive in such a place, but this felt different.   
It turned out both of them were right to be wary as it was an ambush, set up by an extremist group trying to take over the village as one of their bases, using the locals to cover their tracks uncaring if any innocent lives were caught in the crossfire. 

As it was, more than a few innocent lives were lost that day, counts nearly into their hundreds and more than a few of their own men were lost, their blood becoming the blood that stained the sand almost black. 

When they finally got back, all of them solemnly washing the blood and sand from their bodies in the shower Sebastian glanced at John. He watched the way the water washed away the grime from his lightly tanned torso, he watched the way it followed the contours of his body and how there was different shades of skin from where he had been sitting in the hot Afghan sun. 

Sebastian only turned his head away when John was starting to turn, moving to face him and he went back to cleaning the own grime from his body. He hardly thought John would appreciate him looking him over in the shower, of course it should be taken as a compliment but he firstly didn’t know if John would be comfortable with him being another male and it was rather inappropriate considering the tough day they had all experienced. 

John still felt despondent, even after the shower and the small drink that Sebastian had managed to sneak him and he now sat on his bed staring ahead though he was watching Sebastian from the corner of his eye. 

He watched as the man slowly move about, clearly drained from what had happened, no matter how stoic you were it always hurt to lose men of your own and see so many lives lost. Yet, all of that didn’t stop John watching the way Sebastian’s arms and shoulder moved as he pulled back the covers on his bed. It didn’t stop him watching the way Sebastian’s stomach all but rippled with cut muscle when he sat down and let his head rest in large calloused hands. 

"Moran?" 

Sebastian brought his head up, letting his hands drop to his knees as he looked up at John with an expression that he hoped was neutral. 

"It's just Sebastian." 

"Sebastian." 

For some reason hearing John say his name alone was enough to turn his lips at the corners and draw a barely perceptible smile from him as he finally settled his gaze on John's eyes. 

"Yeah?" 

"How're you holding up, I mean you always seem to check on the others, making sure your men are okay, but how are you?" Sebastian's smile widened slightly, he could definitely see why John became a doctor. He was caring, always putting the well being of other before himself quite like Sebastian in a way and he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. 

"I'm surprisingly okay, it's not the first time I've seen this. It's always rough losing people though and I feel like I could have done something more of course I do but I quickly learned to accept it when I was on my first tour." 

"How many tours have you done?" 

"This is my fourth. It doesn't really get any easier but it becomes easier to accept." 

John nodded in understanding and looked down at the floor for a moment as he considered what to say next. 

"How many more tours do you think you will end up doing?" 

"I don't like to guess, anything could happen. I never assume I'm going to make it back from a tour because anything could happen, it's not something you could predict and I think that's what scares the men the most." 

John nodded again and looked back up to Sebastian with a small smile of his own. 

"I was scared about not being able to save as many people as I could. I was scared that I would come out here and be useless, I was never afraid of being hurt because I knew it was a risk." 

This time it was Sebastian's turn to nod; this was definitely one of the conversations saved for quiet evenings and late nights where these things seem safe enough to discuss. It all seemed different in the light of day, when you think chatter should be kept light, causal because the darkness acts as a comfort blanket especially after the heat of an Afghan day. 

"I think I was never truly scared, I never had much to go back to. All of the things I left behind are things I could do without." Sebastian shrugged, rolling his shoulders and lying back on his bed staring up at the canvas ceiling and half wishing he could see the stars. 

"I think I tried to come out here as some kind of escape, to put everything behind me and be my own person. I feel at home here." John mirrored his actions, lying back on the small bed except he turned his head, keeping his gaze on Sebastian's profile. 

"I know." 

It was the last thing said between them but John kept watching Sebastian. He watched the way the man’s eyes flicked over the ceiling as if he was looking for something that wasn't there, he watched the way the large chest rose and fell with each deep breath. 

After a while Sebastian still felt John's eyes on him and he turned his head, different shades of blues meeting each other and he couldn't help but smile. 

It felt almost comforting that John was watching him in such a way but it was laced with something else, he knew that look. He knew it would have been the exact same look he had on his own face when he watched John in the shower. 

They lay, simply looking at each other for a long while, in all honestly both men lost track of time until John finally had to look away. 

"Goodnight, Sebastian." 

"'Night, John." 

~

The next day was much the same, minus the ambush. A few of the younger men were highly reluctant to go and do another scout but Sebastian spoke sense into them, soon enough they were all in the back of the armoured car and it was no accident John ended up next to Sebastian. 

This time the scout went well, nothing untoward was found but there were whispers of terrorist cell activity in the next town. Of course everyone was wary but they couldn't leave it alone, it was their job to investigate so that evening Sebastian spent most of his time drawing up the plans for the next day. 

He only stopped when John managed to sneak his way into the tent carrying a cup of quite frankly awful coffee but the sentiment was there and it wasn't like Sebastian was going to get a white Americano in the middle of an army base. 

"Thank you, John." The doctor nodded and stood behind Sebastian's chair, looking at the plans before tentatively placing a hand on Sebastian's shoulder. 

"You should finish up soon; you will need your rest for tomorrow." Sebastian turned his head, his stubbled chin brushing over John's had before he looked up and gave a lopsided grin followed by a heavy sigh. 

"You're right; you wouldn't be offended if I didn't touch the coffee, right?" John laughed softly, the sound settling as warmth in the pit of Sebastian's stomach. 

"No, it's shit anyway." Sebastian laughed himself, surprised by the sound but letting the smile linger on his lips. 

He stood up, looking down at John as the man’s hand fell from his shoulder but lingered on his arm, John only breaking contact after his fingers trailed over Sebastian's wrist and he stepped back with a nod. 

"John..." The colonels voice was soft but he didn't know how to really continue that sentence so instead he placed his own hand on John's shoulder, leading him out of the tent but instead of going into the sleeping quarters he stopped outside and sat down on one of the crates. He pulled a slightly bashed up box of cigarettes from his pocket and shook them at John. 

"A complete luxury." 

"Yeah, well, I won't indulge." 

"Guessed not." He gave John a smile, silence falling over them again only filled by the sound of the match striking against the side of the box and the small crackle of the cigarette being lit. 

John watched the way Sebastian brought the cigarette to his lips and how they closed around the filter, the way his cheeks hollowed when he took a drag and how the smoke unfurled from his mouth as he exhaled. 

They sat quietly while Sebastian smoked, the sounds of his large inhales and exhales the only sound between them along with the faint sound of shuffling when one of them shifted to get more comfortable. 

Once the cigarette had been ground into the dirt under the sole of Sebastian’s boot, he stood up and offered his hand out to John. John took it without having to think twice, using Sebastian’s grip to pull himself up from his seat and he paused in front of the man. The toes of their boots were almost touching and one gentle shove would have brought them together. 

Yet John took a step back, almost overwhelmed by Sebastian being so close to him, knowing they had… shared something the evening before and he stepped back though their hands were still connected and the army doctor was reluctant to let go. 

Sebastian felt the same unwillingness to break contact completely and instead, knowing the others should be asleep by now he led John back to the sleeping quarters by the hand. 

John followed, soaking in the warmth of Sebastian’s large hand as he was led to his bed and sat down gently by a guiding hand on his shoulder. The soldier followed the guiding touches, eventually and grudgingly letting go of Sebastian as he was sat down, watching with observant eyes as the sniper sat down on the adjacent bed.

“You should get some sleep John.” 

“Yeah.” 

Everything suddenly seemed slower after sitting outside with Sebastian, it felt like he was fully focused on the man and it was like wading through molasses to try and focus on anything else like getting his boots off.

Ultimately he managed and lay down. John couldn’t decide whether to try and keep his gaze glued to the ceiling or to turn and watch Sebastian like he did the night before. The urge to watch the colonel won out and he turned over, rolling onto his side and letting his gaze rest on the man pulling off his own boots and shirt.

Sebastian lay down himself and lay on his opposite side, facing John and offering him a small smile before closing his eyes. He never expected for John to be in his mind even with his eyes closed but there he was; the images his mind provided settling warmly in the centre of his chest and the pit of his stomach. 

Along with not expecting to find anyone in the army it is rare anyone expects to want someone so badly so soon but both John and Sebastian seemed to be learning otherwise. 

They lay so close in sleep that there was barely two foot between them and there was very little stopping either man from reaching out and pulling the other close except their own uncertainty and so they remained in their own beds, facing each other until they both woke in the morning, the sight greeting them when they opened their eyes being each other. 

The next day was just as hot as the last, the sand feeling like it was everywhere, coating your skin and grit in the back of your throat but they kept on going. John was reluctant to leave Sebastian’s side so he led the small group along with the colonel he was already so attached to. 

The day after was just the same, each night John and Sebastian falling asleep facing each other and sharing small touches but nothing more. Uncertainly still permeating the air between them and it was starting to be noticed by the other men, but things went on.

Things went on for nearly two weeks until they received another anonymous tip but this time they went prepared, they went with caution but it simply wasn’t enough. It was never enough when there was such risk and this time it was John that paid the price. 

Sebastian would never forget the shout that left the man as the bullet tore through his shoulder, severing flesh and muscle, chipping bone and splitting blood vessels. Sebastian would never forget the way he screamed at his men to help as he tried to stop the bleeding, redness covering his hands and sleeves as he begged John to hang on. Telling him he wouldn’t be able to sleep if John wasn’t there, that he would have no one to bring him terrible coffee and make him laugh. 

He would never forget the way one of the soldiers was almost scared to tell him John was being discharged and was already on his way home to London, and he would never forget the pathetic clatter of the coffee cup as he threw it across the tent, scaring the soldier away. Sebastian would never forget his promise to keep in touch but nothing was ever fucking easy and that was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain J. Watson. 

This is my last letter, I have wrote every day and I know you should be home by now. Of course I kept the address you gave me, I even carry it around so I know no one can take it, it's kind of comforting really especially out on the field.   
I'm not the best at writing people, I do like writing but finding words for something I can't explain is more than difficult. I do miss you, the tent feels empty without you there and I find it difficult to sleep without you near me. Strange huh? 

I just, I was wondering when I get back if we could go for a drink and maybe... Well perhaps it could be some form of date.   
I won't write you again after this, if you're receiving these and ignoring me I guess I should take that as a sign and I'm sorry. I thought there was... Something. 

Regards, 

Colonel S. Moran.   
~ 

Colonel S. Moran. 

This is John's sister. He came over once when he got back before he disappeared, we don't get on so I didn't ask when he left. I don't know where he is but it would be appreciated if you could stop contacting this address.   
Find enclosed all sent letters, I have had the decency to leave them unopened and only used the return address on the front of the envelope. 

Harry Watson.   
~ 

Sebastian scrubbed a hand over his face, scratching at his stubble and sighing heavily. He knew there must have been a reason for John not being in contact but he never considered that the man may have just disappeared if his sisters words were to be believed. 

He folded up the letter and placed it with the others, still sealed in their envelopes and tucked them in the small box under his bed feeling rather... Empty. He knew, the chances of seeing John again were now diminishing to nil.   
It left him feeling slightly numb and he fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling and trying to imagine he could feel John's eyes on him as he lay there. 

"Where are you John?" He rubbed his face again and tried to close his eyes but sleep didn't come easy, now he knew John was practically missing it put him on edge. He was on edge enough to lose sleep over it and that lack of sleep, the lack of concentration that came with lack of sleep had the potential to be fatal. 

That lack of sleep very nearly did end up being Sebastian's downfall. 

The next day he missed something, something that resulted in the loss of more men and women. Something that nearly resulted in the loss of his own life and he had never know such pain.   
An IED, taking out half of the troop with Sebastian practically at the centre of it, it felt like he had been torn apart, taking the brunt of most of the shrapnel but miraculously managing to survive. 

After the explosion all Sebastian knew was a deafening ringing in his ears, the sand in his mouth and the wetness of blood soaking his tattered uniform. After that, there was darkness.   
Sebastian himself soon followed John back to London, invalided home with severe injuries and a rather severe case of PTSD. 

Yet after all of this he was still thinking about John, he wasn't thinking about himself, how he was going to live. If he would remain in London, find a job or move away and live a quiet life. Sebastian simply didn't care, he wanted John.

The first place he went after returning to London was the address John gave him, finding a woman that looked surprisingly like him and he asked if she knew where John might be. All he received was a slurred and slightly bitter fuck off and he was once again at a dead end with no where to go but a cheap little flat and he found solace in the bottom of a bottle only ever going out to buy another bottle to empty and dwindling away his army pension.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here we have it, the last chapter!

Sebastian walked slowly, still favouring his right side but it was mostly habit by now since he had healed well, left with some severe scarring but he could at least function again. He was heading to the nearest supermarket to buy his usual cheap bottle of whiskey and he might actually buy some food along with that, his thoughts were also elsewhere as he walked by and nearly missed the man sitting on the corner.

 

"Any spare change?" 

 

"No sorry mate..." The sentence trailed off slowly as he paused mid stride and let his hands fall by his sides. He was sure he knew that voice. It sounded rougher, slightly… Weaker but he knew that voice. 

 

"John?" The man lifted his head, covered by the tattered hood and looked up at Sebastian. The snipers chest clenched hard when he was greeted with the sight, it was unmistakably John, but the once crystal clear blue eyes were new glassy and bloodshot, his jaw was coated with uneven stubble and his cheeks lost nearly all of their colour leaving him a shadow of his former self. 

 

"S-Sebastian?" Sebastian immediately knelt down beside his former army companion and the first thing he noticed at this distance was the smell and he knew John would have more than likely have been like this since he was invalided home. 

 

"Fuck John, John I tried writing you so many times I thought, I thought you were trying to get rid of me." He reached out and paused, instead of resting his hand on John's shoulder like he intended to he stood and offered his hand to help him up. 

"Come on, you're coming with me. I’m not walking away; I'm not leaving until you come with me. I’m not giving up again." 

 

"Sebastian." John said his name again, softly as if he were still in disbelief that the colonel was actually here, in front of him and offering him his hand. His mind went back to the last time he helped him up, the lingering touches and the soft words shared between them. 

 

"Please, come with me." Sebastian felt frustration and sadness boil in him when John didn't move but it all melted into gut wrenching relief when John took his hand and pulled himself up. 

John turned to pick up the dirty quilt from the floor and Sebastian immediately tugged him away, trying not to think about how cold John's hand was in his own and how stiffly the man was moving. 

 

"Leave it, you won't need it John. I said you're coming with me; I wouldn't let you come back to this. Please, let me take care of you." Sebastian was unaware of the people around them, some stopping to watch at a homeless man being 'saved' from the streets but they didn't really care, they were only interested in a story. 

John was silent as he followed Sebastian, no longer letting himself be tugged but limping along beside him, the pain in his leg already faded for some reason but for now he put it down to the endorphins of seeing Sebastian again and feeling some kind of hope.

 

"Sebastian." John's voice was stronger this time and Sebastian didn't stop, he kept leading John along the short walk back to his flat. This time he wouldn't let John leave, he would keep him safe; he would care for him like he never had the opportunity to back then. 

 

"I'm going to go and find you something to wear; the bathroom is just through there, go have a shower. You can use anything you want and take your time then come find me when you're done okay? After, I will make you something to eat and we're gonna talk." John nodded quietly, still in disbelief that Sebastian had happened to find him, that he just happened to be walking that way. 

He walked into the indicated bathroom and closed the door, almost forgetting what it was like to have a proper bathroom to himself while Sebastian busied himself with finding some of his older clothes that might just fit John. 

 

About ten minutes later he managed to find some smaller sweatpants and a t-shirt thought it would still be far too big it would do. They were clean and John would be comfortable which right now, was the main thing. 

He was burning with questions for John; how he ended up on the streets, what happened when he came home, why hadn't he gone to his sister for help? But there would be time to ask questions later, he could find out what he needed to know after he ensured John was okay. 

 

John could have spent hours under the hot water, he scrubbed his entire body twice until he couldn't possibly be any cleaner before doing his teeth, having a shave and washing his hair. He felt like a human again thought he still didn't look like half the man he was when he first met Sebastian. 

Sebastian who had meant so much to him in such a short time, Sebastian who was now here and taking care of him once more. His colonel. John wrapped a towel around his waist and went into what he assumed was Sebastian's bedroom, finding the man sitting on the bed next to a small pile of clothes for John and he was suddenly struck with a thought. He had never kissed the man sitting in front of him. 

 

They had spent nights starting at each other, sharing soft touches, sitting too close and leaning against each other but their lips had never touched. Both too uncertain to take that final step. He moved to stand in front in Sebastian; his head turned away from the man as he took a deep breath and dropped the towel from his waist. 

 

"Please Sebastian." John hade barely spoke to him since he had found him again yet he was asking for... He was asking for everything. 

 

"John, we should, should we not..." Sebastian's eyes travelled over John, he sucked in a sharp breath with how much weight had lost but he could still see the remnants of corded muscle and the scars left from his time in the army. 

"Should we not talk, we need to... Think about things, discuss, John I missed you." His voice trailed off into a whisper and he looked up at the man with wide eyes, still filled with incredulity. 

 

"I don't want to talk Sebastian, not now. Not right now, just please. Can we just, can we have what we wanted? Don't deny yourself this time Sebastian please." 

 

"John." This time it was Sebastian who was borderline speechless and he reached his hand out, his fingertips hovering just above John's hip, trying not to stare at all the parts of John he never had the chance to see or feel. 

"I... Yes... Okay." Despite his words he still didn't move and it took John's slightly shaking hand to pull Sebastian's hand forward and place it tentatively over the shower warm skin of his hip. 

 

"Please Sebastian, just, just like nothing has changed. Like, like how I know we both wanted,  _please_." Sebastian exhaled slowly, continuing to look up at John and finally he nodded, standing up himself and all but towering over him as he slowly pulled off his own jacket and t-shirt.

 

"Is this what you want, John?" His voice had deepened considerably and he stepped forward, placing his hand back on John's hip and running his thumb slowly over the too prominent dip. 

 

"Since the beginning." Sebastian almost had to strain to hear John's voice but the want, the need and desperation lacing the words was unmistakeable. He dipped his head down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of John's head, he wanted to move fast, he wanted to take everything he had denied himself but he also  _needed_  to make sure this was about John.

Sebastian had wanted everything John could offer but now he wanted to offer John everything. 

 

"Let me take care of you John." He moved his hands, placing them gently on John's waist and guiding him carefully to the bed. Sebastian lay him down carefully and let his fingertips trace the contours of John's ribs. 

 

"Yes, Sebastian, god yes." John stretched out on the bed, moving so Sebastian's large frame could settle comfortably between his legs. Each movement was slow, not exactly precise since both men were still unsure so some movements were slightly clumsy.   
Sebastian was still in disbelief that he found John again, that he was lying so willing underneath him and the man wasted no time in tugging his own pants and underwear off so skin could press against skin.   
  
"Fuck, John. I missed you. I fucking missed you." He sighed heavily, letting his head drop down to John's chest so he could hear the heart beating under his ear, reaffirming to himself that John was really there.   
It soon turned into a breathy laugh as John's arms snaked around his waist and his hips ground up almost impatiently.   
  
"I waited too long for you to just lie on top of me."   
  
"Pardon me for wanting to savour the moment, I thought it might be romantic."   
  
"Right now it's just frustrating." Sebastian laughed breathily again before shifting and rolling his own hips against John's with a little stuttered moan.   
  
"That better?" John gripped Sebastian's hips, his hands tugging him back down and grinding up so their groins slotted together and hard flesh rubbed against hard flesh. Both men moaned softly at the much sought after contact as Sebastian moved his head down to taste the skin on John's neck.   
  
"Yes Sebastian, yes." John let his head press back into the pillow so his neck was further exposed, giving Sebastian more room to move and taste as he wanted. It didn't take long until Sebastian introduced his teeth to John's neck and started to nibble and suck at the skin.   
He kept moving his hips, practically thrusting against John, wishing he was in him but knowing it wouldn't last. He knew that he had more than enough time to do everything with John, everything he wanted to do to him and everything he wanted John to do to him. 

 

“John, John fuck I’m not… I can’t wait.” Sebastian reached between them, an arm still corded with muscle separating them slightly so he could wrap his hand around them both and start to stroke softly.   
He was simply learning what John felt like, what the silky firm skin felt like under his and against his own shaft as he rolled his hips down with a deep groan.  

 

“N-neither, neither can I ‘Bas, fuck, waited too long.”

 

“Same, ah shit John.” Sebastian let his head drop forward against John’s shoulder as he started to breathe a little deeper, his chest rising and falling a little harder. Sebastian paused for a moment, bringing his hand back up and licking over his palm to ease the movements of his hand even just a little until they both got this out of their systems.

The taste of their combined musk lingered on his tongue as he lowered his hand again and took a moment to rub his thumb over John’s glans just to see him shudder ahead of wrapping his large hand back around their solid lengths.

 

John gasped and rolled his own hips up, the gasp turning into a moan when he felt the crowns of their engorged cocks rub over one another, his whole body shuddering and his eyes closing when Sebastian’s hand started to truly stroke.

 

“S-Sebastian~” The colonel moved his head up to kiss John, this time it was messy, sloppy and desperate. He panted against John’s mouth as his movements became more urgent and less coordinated.

 

“John, I-I, fuck.” Sebastian tried to keep his eyes open, he needed to see the man’s face; he needed to see him as they finally came together for the first time. Blue met blue and Sebastian could feel his stomach clenching slightly and his thighs shuddering slightly.

 

“Bas, Bas I’m gonna, fuck I’m g-gonna…” John was on the verge of crying out as they moved together; a positively sweaty mess on top of the bed as John finally gave over and came, coating Sebastian’s fingers, some dripping onto his stomach.

The sniper was beyond himself as he watched John’s face as his mouth fell into an ‘O’ of pleasure, moving so his hand was just wrapped around himself, stroking perhaps a bit harder than necessary in his desperation.

 

With the image of John beneath him, his eyes now closed as he lay panting Sebastian was spurred on and pushed closer to his own release. His mess joined John’s as he shook slightly and managed to roll to the side and fall to the bed with a breathy laugh.

 

“Fucking hell…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I… that was, well I never expected that.”

 

“No neither did I, I never expected to see you again never mind that.” Sebastian rolled onto his side and let his arm rest carefully over John’s feeling it rise and fall with each breath.

 

"I'm here now."   
  
"Me too John. Me too, and I'm never leaving."   
  
"Neither am I."   
  
"I never thought I would see you again, when you, when I found out you had left I figured I would never find you again. I wasn't expecting to meet someone like you John you're... Special to me and I thought I had lost you." Sebastian laughed as John suddenly rolled over and punched him in the shoulder before kissing him quickly,  
  
"Stop being such a sap until I have another shower. When I'm not covered in cum you can wax poetic."   
  
"I can't believe you ruined my moment." Sebastian laughed again before tugging John to the shower, he was hit with an image of both men doing this every day and the thought was a comforting one. 

 

They had found each other again and this time he wasn't going to let John go. 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr at [mormortrash](http://mormortrash.tumblr.com/), drop me a message if you would like a commission fic or send me a prompt for a drabble :)


End file.
